


When The Sun Goes Down

by GardenGnome7



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt!Toni, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Shelbald, escaping the bunkerr, minus Nora, unsinkable 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGnome7/pseuds/GardenGnome7
Summary: Gretchen is going to use Shelby and Toni’s relationship against them to get information. Meanwhile the rest of the Unsinkable 8 are forming a plan to escape!Tags will be added as the story progresses.Trying to follow cannon, but this is set after episode 10.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Leapyearbaby29, but I took it and extended on it!
> 
> I’m kinda exited for this so let me know what you guys think in the comments! This is gonna be multiple chapters so hang in there!  
> Also sorry it’s all clumped at the end I don’t know how to fix it.  
> 
> 
> Title taken from Artic Monkeys song.  
> I don’t own any of the characters.

It had felt like forever. 

It had been forever. 

Shelby had gave up counting the days forever ago. 

After she slipped Leah the note, chaos ensued. Shelby had went into anaphylactic shock to allow Leah to escape. Leah was their only hope. 

Shelby felt bad for dismissing Leah and her suspicions back on the island. But she helped her escape, that had to count for something right? Right, Shelby told herself. 

But more than anything she missed Toni. She missed the feeling of her kisses, and running her hands through Toni’s hair. Shelby wondered how Toni would react to her shaved head. She ran a hand through her buzz cut. It was hard getting used to how short it was. She sometimes would reach a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, but there was no longer any hair to tuck. Shelby felt free without her long hair. Well, as free as you could get while locked in a concrete bunker. 

The slight silver lining with being isolated was that Shelby didn’t have to face her parents, not yet at least, and hopefully not for a long time. Shelby was afraid of how they would react with her being gay. But nothing could change the fact that she loved Toni. 

Shelby had all the time in the world to be alone in her thoughts. 

She had figured out how badly the agents needed information from her, and she used that to her advantage to help Leah escape. She hoped Leah was getting help or something. Her whole life rested in the fate of a girl who she had met a month ago. But she trusted Leah with her life, she had to. 

Sometimes she felt like suffocating from all the questions and the coldness.

When she wasn’t talking to them she sat alone in her room, one grey wall after another. It was an endless cycle of nothing. 

She heard the door click open, and saw Dr. Faber step into her room. 

Shelby stared at him, waiting for him to say something. 

“Please follow me.” He said to her. 

She kept her gaze level. 

“Why?”

He gave a sardonic chuckle, “We aren’t going to grill you for more information yet, we just want you to see someone.” 

“Who?” Shelby asked calmly, but her thoughts were racing. Her parents? Did they capture Leah? One of the girls? Toni? 

“Are you coming?” He asked, running out of patience. 

Shelby got up slowly, grabbed her crutches and stuck them under her arms. 

“Lead the way.” She said with a twisted smile.

He couldn’t know how nervous she was. She had no idea what to expect, and she had no idea what they were going to do with her. 

The only noise as they made their way down the hallway was his heavy footsteps, and the squeaking of Shelby’s crutches. 

As they were walking, Shelby tried to memorize the halls and look for any type of exit. She had no luck, and saw Dr Faber’s eyes flick back to her. She stared at him until turned back to facing forward to keep walking.

After some silence, he stopped at a door took out a white keycard and slid it into a slot. The light turned green and he pushed open the door after pulling out the card. 

In the room there was an unmade bed, a desk and a bathroom. An exact replica of Shelby’s room. In the room there was also a girl pacing angrily around the room. She stopped when she saw the door open and looked at Shelby. 

“Toni.” Shelby said under her breath in shock.

Toni ran forward and buried her head into Shelby’s shoulder. Shelby looked over her shoulder at Dr Faber, who was watching with a small smirk. 

“Leave.” Shelby commanded, still holding Toni. He looked at her and shut the door. Did he almost look smug? Shelby didn’t have time to think about that, her sole focus was on Toni, who was gripped tight around Shelby. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby.” Shelby cooed to Toni and held her tighter.

Toni pulled away and blinked away tears. 

“I thought I would never see you again, I thought you left me.” 

Shelby felt her heart shatter. Everyone had left Toni, and Toni thought Shelby left her. 

Shelby grabbed Toni’s hand and stared at her, “I would never leave you, ever.” 

Toni nodded and took a deep breath before looking at Shelby. 

“I like your hair.” She said with a smile. 

Shelby blushed and swept Toni into an embrace, only for it to become a make out session. 

Their lips crashed together, hungry and loving. They were on top of the world, together. 

Shelby turned and pressed Toni against the wall and bent by her ear. 

“Pretend like I am flirting with you.”

Toni didn’t hesitate to let out a giggle and she leaned her head back. 

“Don’t say anything, just listen.” Shelby whispered into Toni’s ear. 

Toni grabbed Shelby and pulled her closer before pausing to listen. 

“Leah got out, I don’t know if she is somewhere in the bunker or actually out. They set us up, they were watching us on the island. The plane was meant to go down. They want information from us, badly.” Shelby said quickly and quietly before kissing Toni’s neck. 

“Go on babe?” Toni said seductively. 

“We need to get out of here, I just don’t know how. I’m hoping Leah will-“ Shelby was cut off as the door swung open. 

Dr Faber stepped in the room and looked at the two pinned against the wall. 

“Do you need something?” Toni asked, annoyed with anger dripping into her voice. 

Shelby noticed and placed a hand on Toni’s shoulder, warning her to not to provoke him. 

Toni relaxed slightly, the touch of Shelby’s hand calming her. 

“Yes, I need to escort Shelby back to her room.” 

“Why can’t we just be together?” Toni asked, glaring at Dr Faber. 

“It would interfere with our investigation.” He responded. 

“That’s a lame excuse and you know it, you’re letting us be together now.” Toni almost yelled, before Shelby pulled her back. 

“Toni, I want you to know I will never leave you, I promise.” She pulled her into a hug and Toni sagged against Shelby. 

“Do not trust them.” Shelby whispered, and leaned back. 

She pressed a kiss to Toni’s forehead before letting Dr Faber escort her back to her room.

Toni sat on her bed, feeling empty that Shelby was no longer with her. 

Shelby was right, she didn’t want to be alone. Everyone in her life had left her or hurt her in some kind of way. She had always been angry. Angry at her parents, angry at her foster families, angry at everything. But that anger came from her. Toni was angry at herself, she just wouldn’t accept it so she took it out on everyone else. 

She hurt people. 

But Shelby happened and she had centered Toni. Shelby could make Toni calm, calmer than she had ever been in her life. Toni needed Shelby, and Shelby needed her.

Toni leaned back against the bed and thought about what Shelby had said. 

Toni already hated everyone working at the bunker, so not trusting them was easy. 

But Shelby had mentioned escape. The thought had crossed Toni’s mind once or twice, but she had never followed through. 

But Leah had done what no one else could.

How would the rest of them get out? 

Toni rolled against her pillow and let out a muffled scream. 

They were fucked. 

Leah couldn’t believe it. They were experiments in some sick game. 

There were others. 

But they didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was her friends. She was the only one that could help them.

She also couldn’t believe the professionals had fallen for her decoy escape. She had found an exit and knocked out a guard with a paralytic she had gotten from a random cart in the hall. 

She was taking refuge in the weirdly large ventilation system. It was very handy actually, she could listen and see everything. Part of her wanted to laugh at her luck, but she also reminded herself that she was also purposely put on a deserted island to survive and then held captive for data. 

What a time to catch a lucky break. 

Leah had heard Dr Faber talking to the lady from the introduction video on the plane. 

She had to strain to hear but she caught bits and pieces. “She’s out of the bunker.....This is a disaster.....What if she tells the public..... Of course she is going to tell someone” Their tones were aggravated and panicked. 

Good, Leah thought, serves them right after putting us through hell. 

It took forever to crawl through the ventilation so she picked the first room she could find and peered through the vent. 

It was a bathroom. She pressed her face and looked to see who was occupying the room. 

It was Dot. 

“Pssst.” Leah hissed through the vent. 

“It’s Leah do not look up at me just act normal.”

Dot waited a minute and slowly got up to walk to the bathroom. She put her hands on the sink and looked into the mirror to check that the camera couldn’t see her. 

“Leah, what the hell is going on.” Dot muttered. 

“Ok this is going to sound crazy but we were put on the island on purpose, for a sick experiment. There are others, a group of boys on a different island. Shelby helped me get out by causing the distraction a few hours ago.” 

Dot nodded subtly. 

“We need to get out of here, I kind of have a plan, but that can wait.” 

Dot got out a brush and ran it through her hair while listening. 

“They are fucking desperate for information, and they let Shelby and Toni meet.” 

Leah took a breath before continuing. “I heard them talking and they have this drug, I didn’t catch all of it.” 

Dot turned her head, “You’re thinking they are gonna make Shelby give up the information because they are gonna use the drug on Toni?” Dot whispered to Leah. 

Leah swallowed, “Yeah, I do but what are we gonna do?” 

Dot turned and grabbed a hair tie to started braiding her hair. 

“As much as I hate to fucking say this, but she might be a good distraction. I really don’t want them to do shit to her, we need to get the hell out of here.” 

Leah nodded, “But how are we gonna get out?” 

“The guards will be the easiest to get by at three in the morning, you need to find an exit and tell the others about your plan.” 

“The vents lead to outside, I saw it earlier, but what about Toni?” 

“After telling the others and if she isn’t in her room, find out where she is and tell me. We need to get her out before they start to question Shelby. Come back after that and I’ll get you food and stuff.” 

“Yeah ok I got it.” Leah hesitated. 

“Do you think I can put on my job application that I helped people escape from an underground bunker?” Dot huffed out a laugh while finishing her braid. 

“See you tonight Leah.” The last thing she heard was the girl shuffling away to warn her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while! But I’m happy with how this chapter turned out! Shelbald is a bad bitch.
> 
> Hi Meaghan wuz here👁👅👁

Then. 

Gretchen’s plan was perfect. 

She got the money. She got the girls on the island. She got them to the bunker. Sure, Jeanette’s death was unfortunate, but the show must go on. 

The rouge pilot threatened their, no, her whole operation. But she fixed that problem too. 

Gretchen smiled to herself. She was amazing. 

Near the end, things got a little out of hand with Leah because of Nora. 

Leah. 

Gretchen was rooting for Leah, until Leah became a massive pain in her ass. 

She escaped. 

How was that possible? 

But Gretchen wasn’t stupid. She had an inkling. 

She was shaken out of her thoughts as a knock sounded on the door. It rang through the room in heavy waves. 

Gretchen put a hand to her forehead. “What?” She yelled in annoyance to the unknown person outside the room. 

The muffled sound of Dr Faber came through the door. 

“It’s ready.” 

Gretchen’s eyes shot open as she rushed to unlock the door. She pulled the handle and the door swung open to reveal Dr Faber with a syringe in his hand. 

“This is it? You finished it?” Gretchen asked, her eyes locked on the syringe. 

Dr Faber nodded, “We tested it, and the results were astounding.” He said with a smirk. 

“And they were fine afterwards, yes?” 

“Well, they were a little woozy but other than that perfectly fine.” 

“Good.Prep subject 6 for interrogation.” Gretchen replied to the man. Dr Faber nodded and turned around, the syringe still in hand, and walked to the interrogation room. 

She didn’t notice the pair of eyes staring at her from the vent as she shut the door with a smile. 

Gretchen’s plan was perfect.

—————————————————————  
Now.

Agent Young heard his footsteps echoing down the concrete hallways. 

He tried to shake off his nervousness as he approached the door. He shouldn’t be nervous, he was doing the right thing. 

He had to help these girls. 

He couldn’t help his family now, but he could still do something. 

He unclipped his badge and slid it into the slot. The light turned green and Agent Young heard the faint click of the door unlocking. He pushed the door open and saw a girls head turn and look at him. 

“Shelby-“ Young began, but she cut him off. 

“What do you want?” She asked with a annoyed smile. 

Agent Young shut the door and looked at Shelby. 

“I want to help.” 

“Do you now?” Shelby replied, staring down the taller man. 

Agent Young collected every scrap of confidence that he could and adjusted his jacket. 

“Dr Faber is going to come get you soon, and whatever he does you cannot tell him anything. Under any circumstances. You need to take your friend Toni, and get out.”

“Girlfriend.” Shelby corrected. 

“And what about the others?” 

“Leah is helping them, you need to worry about yourself and Toni.” 

Shelby was confused as she looked at Agent Young. “But-?” 

“Do not tell Faber anything.” Young said as he shut the door and left Shelby to wait. 

——————————————————

Leah wiped sweat off her face for what felt like the hundredth time. 

The vents were fucking hot. 

Fatin and Rachel were crawling behind her. 

“This fucking sucks.” Rachel whispered. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Grumbled Fatin.

“Please shut up.” Leah hissed. 

“Touchy.” Rachel said under her breath. 

Leah stopped crawling. 

“Of course I’m fucking touchy, I’ve been crawling around in these vents for almost a day, saving your asses!” 

Rachel shut up. 

After more turns and another fifteen minutes of crawling, Leah stopped abruptly, causing Fatin to run into her. 

“Fatin... Stop touching my ass.” Leah breathed out. 

“Fine geez warn a girl next time.” Fatin replied as Rachel rolled her eyes. 

“Psst.” Leah hissed into the vent. 

Dot rushed into the bathroom and looked up. 

“Get me the hell out of here.” 

She stood on the counter and took out the screws with her makeshift screwdriver made out of a toothbrush. After all the screws popped out the vent swung open. 

Dot huffed put a laugh. 

“You look like shit.” Leah smirked 

“Yeah well you should see Fatin and Rachel.” Dot looked up at her. 

“Wait seriously?” 

“Yes seriously.” Came Fatin’s voice, muffled because Leah was blocking her. 

“Sweet, help me up.” Dot said as she clambered onto the counter. 

After a few minutes of struggling, Dot was in the vent and leaned her head back against the vent. She let out a breath and turned to Leah. 

“What about Martha and Nora?” She tentatively asked.

“We looked everywhere.” Rachel’s said, her face unreadable. 

“Are you sure?” Dot asked Leah. After all she was the one who had spent the most time in the vents. Leah nodded her head. 

“I’m sorry.” She said weakly. 

“We can’t think about that right now. Do you know where Shelby and Toni are?” Leah nodded, 

“Yeah I think so.” 

“Well than what are we waiting for?”

——————————————

Toni felt like she was dying. 

Was she dying? 

No. 

She looked blearily at her shoulder where they had injected her with something. 

They said it would help. 

Why isn’t it helping?

Toni didn’t want it in her. 

She wanted it out. Now. 

“Get it out.” She yelled in a hoarse voice, banging at the one way mirror. 

“I know you fuckers can see me.” She screamed, unbeknownst that her girlfriend was watching on the other side. 

Her hand hurt, hell, her whole body felt achy. 

She stumbled around the room before sliding down onto the cold floor.

It only amplified the pain to her sensitive skin. 

She let out short, quick breaths. 

Toni felt her heart rate speed up and she buried her face in her legs, her arms wrapped around her knees. 

A soft voice rang out. 

“Toni?” 

Toni lifted her head up from her knees before shielding her eyes from the light. 

She looked around the room before focusing in on a woman. 

“Mom?” Toni weakly said. 

“Yes honey it’s me.” The woman said with a smile. 

Toni returned the smile, confused but happy. 

“And I came here to let you know that you ruined my life.” 

Toni stared at her. 

“You don’t mean that.” She said, panic creeping into her voice. 

Her mom smiled at her. 

“Oh yes I do mean it. That’s why I took all the drugs. To get away from you.” 

Her mom started walking closer to her and Toni started crawling back. 

“I’m sorry!” She cried out to try and undo what her mom just said to her. 

“Liar.” Her mom said, and she was gone. 

Toni looked around the room, blinking back tears. 

“Please just make it stop.” She begged, looking around the room desperately. 

—————————————————————

“You can make it stop Shelby.” Dr Faber said from the corner of the room.

Shelby was staring through the glass at Toni’s small form in the corner. 

She wanted nothing more to give the brunette a hug and tell her everything was going to be ok. 

“You just have to tell me how your friend Leah escaped.” 

Shelby turned around to look at the man, remembering what Agent Young had said to her. 

“I will not tell you anything.” 

Dr Faber smiled. 

“Is it because you like seeing her like this?” He asked, trying get under her skin. 

Shelby fought back a sob. 

“No.” She spat out glaring at Dr Faber. 

He pretended like he hadn’t heard her answer and directed his attention back to Toni. He shook his head in mock sadness. 

“Who do you think she is going to see now? Martha, Reagan, maybe you?” 

That was the final straw for Shelby. 

She wasn’t normally violent, but she wanted to deck this man with her crutch. 

And she did. 

Dr Faber’s eyes got wide as he saw the crutch swinging towards him. It hit his head with a thwack, and he went careening down to the floor. 

Shelby swung her crutch back under her arm and yanked his keycard off of his shirt. She opened the door and carefully maneuvered over his limp form. 

Reaching the door to the room that Toni was in, Shelby had zero hesitation. 

She was going to save her girlfriend. 

She slid Faber’s keycard into the slot and the door clicked open. 

Shelby saw Toni huddled into a corner, her head down.

“Hey Toni. It’s ok I’m right here. It’s Shelby.” Shelby said to try and calm the shaking girl. Toni paid no attention to her, too lost in her mind.

She heard rattling and looked up form Toni. 

Dots head popped out from the vent and looked at Toni on the floor. 

“We gotta go.” Shelby nodded and tried to pull Toni up from her position on the ground. 

The room suddenly filled with a flashing red light, alarms blaring. 

“Now!” Dot yelled.

Tbc


End file.
